That Sexy Smirk
by yunakitty
Summary: KylexJeff. What could have happened in Chapter Five if Jeff had misunderstood Kyle? He offers the ex cop a little "bribe" to not turn him in. Yaoi, lemon. Very hot! Jeff goes back to the city with Kyle...can he convince him to "keep" him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Hotel Dusk, nor do I make money off of this. This is purely for entertainment. **

**Okay, when I got this game, I laughed during a conversation between Kyle and Jeff, where Jeff was making that smirking, gay looking face where he's looking down. I showed the screen to my husband and said, "I'm totally writing a yaoi lemon about these two. He just groaned, as he's well aware of my proclivity to write gay smut. I've written quite a bit of it! Well, that was a week ago, and finally I got around to it. It was quite enjoyable. This is an interesting take on what could have happened in room 213. It's hot, if I do say so myself! Oh, I also have to mention that my husband refers to Kyle as "Taint Face" because that smiling face he makes, my husband says "that looks like he's getting his taint licked." Ha! It is a pretty weird face. But I love all the faces Jeff makes in the game. He is just hot! Okay, on with the show.**

Jeff tried to ignore the incessant rapping on the door, but it was driving him insane, so finally, he stepped forward and answered the door. Much to his displeasure, but not unsurprisingly, it was that Kyle guy from across the hall. _Ugh_, he thought. _ I figured I was pinning this on some dumb shmuck, but once again, I fucked up. It's all I ever seem to do._

He let Kyle into the room; there really wasn't much he could do. The guy was going to keep nagging him until he got to the bottom of it. Kyle stepped in and shut the door behind him, then stroked at his chin, which was ever so lightly dusted with stubble. "Kid, you got a lot of explaining to do," he said huskily.

Jeff sneered. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Who are you, anyway? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"The question is more like, who are you? Come on kid, I know your name's not Angel." Jeff gave a strangled gasp as Kyle uttered these words.

"H-how do you...I mean, you're wrong!" Jeff quickly recomposed himself. He smirked. "My name is Jeff Angel. End of story."

Kyle stared hard and long at the kid, who was looking at him in an arrogant way. _Yep_, he thought to himself. _I pegged this kid for sure. Spoiled rich kid, used to getting what he wants because of daddy's money. On top of that, he's got that pretty boy thing going on, and that probably wins over all the people that the money can't. Well, he ain't getting off easy with me._

"Just drop the act, kid. I'm telling you, I got you all figured out. I saw your ID in your jacket pocket. Your name's Jeff Damon, and I'll wager good money that your father is that lawyer, Larry Damon, who got robbed yesterday." Jeff blanched, but said nothing, so Kyle continued. "You wanna know how I know that? Because he reported a pistol and $20000 cash missing, and those are the exact two things that I found in the last half hour. I'm sure you know where I found them, since you put them there."

Jeff squirmed, but didn't break. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying to look defiant, but his voice faltered a little. Kyle pushed on, sensing that the kid was about to crack.

"Yeah, you stuffed the cash in my bathroom, then raised the alarm, trying to frame me. I don't take too lightly to being framed for some dipshit kid's bungled ass robbery. Did you ever think that even if they found the cash on me, I can prove that I wasn't anywhere near your dad's office when the robbery occurred? That would look pretty peculiar. And with you staying right across the hall. Contrary to what you might think, the police are no idiots. They'd see right through that. And on top of that, your daddy's little pistol that you dropped in the laundry hamper? They can dust it for prints."

Jeff smirked at this. "They won't find any prints on it," he sneered, then caught himself. "Oh!" he cried, realizing he had given himself away. He buried his face in his hands.

"Don't look so distressed, kid," Kyle said. "I already knew. I just had to make you understand that your scheme is paper thin. Anyone with half a brain would see right through it." Jeff crumpled down onto the bed, his face still in his hands, and a little sob escaped his lips. "So why'd ya do it, kid?"

Jeff choked for a minute, then looked up at Kyle with tears streaming down his face. Kyle suddenly felt acutely sorry for the dumb kid. "I just wanted to scare my Poppa. He's...he represents really fucked up people in court. Just last year, he had a client, a TV actress, who was too messed up on pills to pay attention to her baby, and it died. He got her off, clean as a whistle, and she'll probably just do it again. And now, he's defending some mob type group called Nile. They steal, lie, kill; anything and everything for more power. I don't want my Poppa to keep doing business with these people. So...so, I thought I'd do this, get the media's attention, and when they arrest me, I'm going to tell them about all the crooked stuff that's gone down." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kyle clucked his tongue sadly. "Kid, that's...I see what you're trying to do, and I think you had good intentions, but that was about the dumbest plan I've ever heard. Just stone cold stupid." Jeff stared up at him, bewildered, and Kyle shook his head and continued. "You get on TV and spill the beans about Nile? Or any of these other dumb fuck crooks? They'll have you and your Poppa killed so fast you won't have time to blink. That's just foolish."

Jeff began to sob again. "Oh...oh...I've messed everything up...I don't know what to do..." His cries were piteous, and Kyle sank down next to him on the bed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, kid..." he started to tell him that they could resolve everything by calling his father and working it out, but Jeff had already jumped to other conclusions.

"Don't turn me in, Kyle," he whispered, his face streaked with tears. "I'll...I'll do anything. Just please don't turn me in." As he spoke, he reached over and laid a hand on Kyle's thigh, sliding it upwards in a suggestive motion.

Kyle sucked in the air sharply through his teeth. The boy's simple touch had gotten him painfully hard. He finally realized what had been irking him about the kid - he had been arousing him with his sly faces and tempting body language. Every time he ran into the smirking boy in the hallway, he had felt some strange urge, which he had incorrectly identified as the urge to punch that smirk right off. When in actuality, it had been a more carnal urge. And now they were alone together in a hotel room...he shifted his hips and breathed heavily, staring forward as if in a trance.

Jeff picked up on his interest and continued, his tears drying as he moved into seduction mode. "I'm real good at it," he purred softly. He let his hand continue to trail up Kyle's thigh, to his groin, where he was delighted to find Kyle hard under his pants. Kyle groaned at his touch, even through the fabric. Jeff nodded with satisfaction, and in a flash he was on his knees before the older man, unbuttoning his pants and easing them down.

Kyle considered resisting, but he was too turned on to go back. He felt as if he would simply die if he did not release soon. He let his pants fall to his ankles, and then spread his legs so Jeff could nestle in between. The boy reached out and encircled his engorged manhood with one hand, then lowered his head and began to lick teasingly at the tip. Kyle groaned out with pleasure, grabbing great handfuls of the bedspread in his desire. It had been a long time...too long. At that moment, the moniker "Angel" was very fitting for the pretty boy between his legs, because Kyle Hyde felt like he was in heaven.

Jeff took the head of Kyle's cock in his mouth, and began to suck slowly. He bobbed his head, taking in some of the shaft; then he pulled off with a long, satisfying suck, glancing up at Kyle with bewitching eyes. He repeated his actions, each time bobbing a little lower and taking more into his mouth. Kyle groaned as he took it down his throat without the slightest struggle, then wiggled his tongue against the firm flesh. The ex cop felt like he could stand no more - the feeling was too glorious, and he was too pent up to stop. He felt his release rising up in his body; a warm, delicious feeling that rippled inside of him. Then he was there, crying out with his head thrown back as his semen gushed out, filling the back of Jeff's throat with hot saltiness.

He laid back on the bed, panting with satisfaction, as Jeff drew his mouth off. He licked his lips suggestively. "Damn, that really turned me on," he purred, slipping a hand down the front of his pants. He played with himself for a moment, then quickly took his pants off and began to stroke at himself openly. "Mmmm..." he moaned, his erection aching and throbbing from the erotic experience he had just had.

Kyle lifted his head up, watching the boy stand and fondle himself. He drew in a quick breath at the sight of Jeff's partially nude body - it was amazing. His legs were slim and muscular, perfectly sculpted. The way his hips narrowed enticingly - it was like those marble sculptures of Greek gods. Kyle felt himself already recovering, and glanced down at his swiftly rehardening cock.

Jeff did not fail to notice Kyle's arousal, and he was delighted that the rough man was attracted to him as well. He quickly whipped off his shirt, giving Kyle a fuller view of his young, fit body. Kyle gave a little groan at Jeff's delicately rippled abdomen and firm, yet lean biceps. Jeff put a hand on his hip as he continued to stroke at himself. "Wanna fuck me?" he asked seductively, and Kyle felt himself go completely rigid at the offer. He was only able to groan and nod, and Jeff gave that frustratingly sexy smirk, moving quickly and getting a small bottle of baby oil out of his bag. He slicked down Kyle's cock, then eased him further back on the bed.

Jeff straddled him, reaching down and angling his hardness in the right direction, then began to sit down on the massive organ. He moaned and whimpered as he acclimated himself to the girth, as Kyle groaned uncontrollably, fighting back the desire to grab the boy's hips and slam him down fully. But he gave the boy time, and soon, Jeff had him all the way inside. He rocked against Kyle, then resumed stroking at his own hardness. He bit his lip as he enjoyed the double sensation of touching himself and being penetrated. The sight of the rough and handsome man writhing in pleasure beneath him only spurred him on.

A series of low gasps erupted from his mouth, and then he tensed up his body for a second as he began to climax. His release shot up and out in an arc of several gushes, landing on Kyle's chest. Kyle groaned and thrust upwards into him, enjoying the tight friction. Before he knew what was happening, he was already at the brink again, and he tilted his head back and uttered a string of pleased profanities as he exploded inside of Jeff.

After they had pulled apart and cleaned up, Jeff flopped down on the bed next to Kyle, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to turn me in now, right?"

Kyle chuckled, pitching a tissue into the wastebasket. "I never was going to. You didn't let me finish what I was saying."

Jeff's mouth fell open. "What?" he cried. He prepared to curse the man out, but then he sighed and mused that he had enjoyed it, so no harm, no foul. _I fucked up again, but this time, it turned out all right._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I decided to go on with these two...possibilities still abound._

Kyle didn't see Jeff for the rest of the evening or into the next day. The time passed quickly, with many strange events unfolding that explained things Kyle had needed the answers to for a long time. He was checking out of the hotel with a satisfied feeling the next morning when he regarded Jeff sitting on a bench outside of the hotel, looking miserable and broken. Kyle approached slowly, standing in front of the boy and waiting to be noticed. Jeff finally looked up out of his haze of misery and opened his mouth slightly. "What's wrong, kid?"

Jeff stammered for a moment, then broke down completely, crying and wailing like a baby. "My poppa came, and he took the stuff from me...but, but...then he told me he was 'through' with me. He said he was tired of my bullshit, and it was high time I figured life out on my own."

Kyle grunted. "Can't say I blame him. You got a lot to learn about life."

Jeff looked up at him, dumbfounded, and then continued to sob helplessly. "But, but...I don't even know where to begin! He took the keys to my car, and his assistant that came with him drove it away. He took my credit cards; everything! I'm just stranded here and he doesn't even care!"

"Tch. That's a little harsh." Kyle shook his head in disbelief. The kid's father had every right to cut him off after the harebrained stunt the boy had pulled - but to cut a spoiled kid like that off cold turkey in the middle of nowhere - it was a recipe for failure. The kid would have no means of supporting himself. Kyle eyed the attractive boy, and shook his head as he realized what the boy would end up resorting to - turning tricks for cash. His body was all he had, and he would have to offer it up to any sleazeball who had a handful of greasy cash. The idea sickened Kyle, who felt a soft spot for the boy, especially in light of the moments of intimacy they had shared the night before.

So this was what compelled him to speak next. "Come on kid. Dry your damn tears up and grab your things. I'll give you a ride." Jeff just gaped at him for a moment, but pulled himself together and stood, grasping his overnight bag. He followed Kyle to his battered old station wagon like a lost puppy dog, and climbed in the passenger seat. "So, where to?" Kyle asked as he started up the engine.

Jeff's face broke in misery once more. "I...I don't know. Poppa said he wasn't going to pay my tuition anymore, so I can't go back to the university."

"Don't you got any other family?"

Jeff looked melancholy. "I think I have some cousins on my Mom's side who live in Canada."

"Well, shit...that's a little vague. I don't have anywhere to be at the moment, so I could take you up there, but if you don't even know if they'd take you in...that's a long shot." Jeff squirmed, and Kyle sighed heavily. "Well, for the time being, you're stuck with me. You can figure something out later."

Jeff's breath hitched in his throat. "Thank you," he murmured, full of gratefulness for the rough salesman. "I...I'll make myself useful..." he trailed off, and Kyle smirked as he realized what the boy was alluding to. His hunch had been right - if left to his own resources, the boy would immediately make full use of his sexuality. Kyle imagined a horrific scenario of the kid climbing up into the cabin of a semi with a scary looking trucker, who would fuck the boy roughly and then slit his throat, leaving him for dead on the side of the road. Kyle had seen enough prostitutes of both sexes end up as murder victims in his time on the force, and he didn't want to imagine this pretty boy ending up as a statistic.

But he merely cleared his throat and grunted. "Whatever." Jeff said nothing, slumping down in the seat a little, and he hugged himself as he looked out the window. "You cold?" Kyle asked, his voice a little more friendly. He eyed the short sleeves the boy was sporting, and he reached out and flicked the heater on. Jeff shivered and murmured appreciatively.

They drove on in silence for some time. Kyle had nowhere to be, but he had a few places in mind that he wanted to visit while he had some time off from work. He just drove in a random direction, reading the road signs. The day passed quickly, and before long, it was time to check into a hotel. Kyle pulled up outside of a well worn establishment. "Wait here," he instructed Jeff, who nodded obediently. Kyle went into the lobby, and checked in at the front desk with a manager who was even less friendly than old Dunning Smith had been. He grasped his room key, then went back out to the station wagon and pulled it around to the room, as the rooms had outside entrances.

They entered the shabby little room, which had two double beds. Jeff silently laid his bag down on the nearest bed and then went into the bathroom. Kyle heard the shower start up, and he smirked. The boy was used to living so fancy; he was probably itching all over from being coated in the dust of the California road. The ex cop stepped out of the room and walked to the nearby burger joint he had seen when they pulled in. He bought enough for two and then returned to the room, just as Jeff was stepping out of the bathroom, toweling off. The boy flinched and stepped back a bit, almost surprised to see Kyle. Kyle just grunted and set the food down on the bed.

After Jeff was dry and dressed once again, he ate the food that Kyle offered him, still silent. Kyle raised an eyebrow at the boy's increasingly melancholy behavior, but he shrugged it off as understandable, since the kid had no idea what his future held.

When he finished eating, Kyle got a shower of his own and then settled into his bed. He made a noise of surprise as Jeff approached his bed, quietly pulling back the covers and then tugging down Kyle's boxers. Turned sideways on the bed, he lowered his head and began fellating Kyle without any explanation. Kyle groaned in pleasure, but forced himself to push the boy away gently. "Hey. I don't expect you to do that."

Jeff looked down at the bed. "You don't want it?"

Kyle grunted. "That ain't the point."

"Please," Jeff murmured. "Please let me. I want to feel useful." He moved forward again, and Kyle did not stop him, instead melting back into the bed and groaning in sheer delight. Jeff pleasured him masterfully, his slightly delicate hands moving over the surface of Kyle's bare skin, thrilling him and giving him goosebumps. At the same time, his mouth worked leisurely, the wet heat enveloping Kyle's length in a silky, creamy sensation that made him roll his eyes back in his head.

He reached down and petted the boy's shaggy brunette head as he worked. Kyle gritted his teeth and moaned, bucking his hips upwards as Jeff's slow and teasing style drove him insane with desire. "Suck it...oh please, suck it hard..." he begged brokenly, and Jeff quickly switched styles to oblige him. He was suddenly pulling on Kyle's hardness with an absolutely perfect oral force. Kyle broke out in a sweat, writhing underneath him as he felt his orgasm being ripped out of him. "Oh, oh, oh...fuck..." he groaned, and then he was there, exploding with pleasure, releasing his thick semen into Jeff's willing mouth.

After it was over, Jeff pulled away almost bashfully. "Well, g'night," he murmured softly, a hint of a smile on his lips; the first smile Kyle had seen him give all day. He crossed the space between their beds, returning to his own, and slipped in silently.

"Good night," Kyle grunted, tucking himself away and pulling the covers up over his body. He reached out and switched off the lamp, glancing as he did so at Jeff's huddled form in the next bed, turned away.

Once the lights were out, Kyle did not fall asleep immediately, instead lying in the dark silence for some time as he thought over the whole Bradley mystery and how it had come to a conclusion somewhat. His thoughts were interrupted as he began to hear small noises start up from Jeff's bed. The bed creaked ever so slightly, and he could just hear Jeff's breathing picking up speed. Kyle raised his eyebrows in the dark as he realized that Jeff was masturbating. He said nothing, instead listening intently to the sounds.

Panting melted into grunts, which escalated into moans. The bed rocked faster, creaking and squeaking as it shook with the force of Jeff's solo passion. Kyle felt himself getting turned on once again as he heard the boy whimpering in delight, and he was rock hard as he visualized the scene in the next bed; Jeff desperately stroking himself, his eyes shut tightly, his lips pressed together to try in vain to seal in his moans of pleasure, his body trembling with need.

Something took over Kyle's body as he was suddenly on his feet, crossing the divide between their beds. He slipped into Jeff's bed quickly. Jeff gasped as Kyle pressed his body urgently against his, grinding his recovered erection against his back. "Let me fuck you...oh god please let me fuck you..." Kyle groaned into Jeff's ear, sliding his hands up and down the boy's torso. Jeff sighed in delight, giving his erection a few more strokes before giving in to Kyle's pleas. Kyle tugged down his boxers as Jeff reached behind to him, quickly greasing up his length with his already slick hand, then Jeff got on his hands and knees. Kyle could just make out his position in the orange haze of light that seeped in through the curtains, and he moved behind, bumping the head of his organ against Jeff's entrance. Then he began to push in, hissing with desire as the tip breached the tight embrace. He went slowly, and Jeff squirmed and gasped as his body stretched to accommodate Kyle's hardness.

Once Kyle was fully inside, he began to thrust. Jeff mewed with happiness at the sensation, his erection bouncing around with each deep penetration. He had worked himself almost to the brink before Kyle had crawled into his bed, and he felt himself hurdling rapidly towards climax as the ex cop stimulated him from the inside. "Ohhhh..." Jeff moaned. His hands clawed at the sheets, and he arched his back as he felt his orgasm beginning. "Kyle!" he cried, and then his release burst forth, shooting onto the sheets below.

Kyle got a thrill through his body as he heard the boy cry out his name, and also because Jeff's orgasm caused his body to spasm rhythmically, greatly increasing the pleasure being delivered to his length. He gripped the boy by the hips, and pulled him back against himself, giving a low, anguished cry as he exploded in an earth shattering climax.

They stayed together for a few moments, breathing heavily and savoring the afterglow. Then Kyle pulled himself out, dismounted Jeff's bed, and returned to his own. Jeff cleaned up the best he could and then settled down under the sheets, closing his eyes and managing to fall into a soothing, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the men showered separately and packed to go. Jeff could tell Kyle wasn't in a good mood, so he gave him his space and remained quiet. After having coffee and rolls in the lobby, they set out in Kyle's car.

Kyle cleared his throat and spoke up. "Listen...what you've been doing for me...it's not right."

Jeff was crushed. "I'm...I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, you ain't got nothing to be sorry about. I mean it's wrong of me. You're in a really vulnerable position right now, and I'm taking advantage of it. It's just ain't right, and I gotta stop."

"I really don't mind," Jeff protested.

Kyle sighed heavily. "See, you're saying that just to make yourself feel better. Kid, I'm a cop, I know the human mind all too well. It's just like the battered wives that say they deserved it."

"It's not like that!" Jeff exclaimed. "Couldn't you...couldn't you tell I liked it too?"

Kyle grunted, squirming a little in the driver's seat. "It ain't about that. But any rate, we're going back to Red Crown headquarters. That's the company I work for; it's a sales company on the surface, but it's really more complex than that. Anyway, Rachel, the office manager, needs some help. Poor girl practically lives in the office. Doesn't get any relief. So, we'll see if she can use you."

Jeff nodded gratefully for the opportunity, playing with his hands. They drove in silence the rest of the way. When they got to Red Crown, Rachel was surprised and pleased to meet Jeff. Kyle explained the situation to her, of course leaving out certain details. "Yes, I definitely could use some help," Rachel admitted. "You ever worked in an office before?"

"No," Jeff said quietly. "Oh! But I've answered the phone at my father's law firm before. I wasn't very good at it, though." He slumped a little.

Rachel shrugged. "Still, that's a start. Listen, I can train anyone. Don't worry, sweetie." Jeff nodded, and followed her to her desk, where she explained things to him. Kyle nodded approvingly, and then grabbed a sheet off the counter, reading over the next job. It was to find a lost necklace in San Marino, and it would take a few days at least.

He turned to Rachel. "Rach. I'm taking this one."

She adjusted her glasses. "Fine, sweetie. Contact me when you get there, and I'll give you further details as I get them from the client. But..." Her eyes trailed over to Jeff, who was practicing his typing, one thing of which he was actually somewhat capable. "What do you want this one to do when work is over? He got a place to live?"

Kyle hadn't thought about it at all. "No...I guess not. Can't he...?"

Rachel shook her head firmly, knowing where Kyle was headed. "He cannot come home with me. I still live with my elderly aunt, and she'd flip her wig at me bringing a boy home, even if I explained it. And he can't sleep in the office. You know Ed wouldn't have it."

Kyle groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Fine...I guess he can stay at my place until we figure something else out." He lamented the situation, as it was exactly what he wanted to avoid...having to be alone with the boy. Still, at least he had his job, which would keep him away most of the time. Honestly, he only slept in his actual apartment maybe 2 nights a week. But he had to keep a place for when he was in town. So, this might actually work out. Once the boy started making an income, he could pay him rent to stay at the place, or better yet, get his own place so the temptation wouldn't be there.

Kyle tossed Jeff his apartment key. "Rachel will show you where it is later...it's pretty near here. About a block."

"Thanks," Jeff murmured, clutching the key.

"And don't wreck the place," Kyle cautioned him.

"I won't," Jeff promised. However, he soon discovered later that evening that such a thing would never be possible. His mouth fell open as he entered the apartment. It was an absolute pigsty - dirty clothing on every imaginable surface, empty beer bottles, fast food wrappers...Jeff just had to stare in shock for a while at the disaster zone before him. But finally, he shook himself and set to work. He wasn't the tidiest person either, and had never had to clean up for himself; but he couldn't stand living in filth, and that compelled the skills necessary for cleaning to rise up in himself.

He looked under the kitchen sink, the place he knew that most cleaners were kept. However, all he found was a box of trash bags and an empty bottle of dish soap. "Figures..." he muttered to himself. He reached in his pocket, where he had the money Rachel had paid him out of petty cash for his work that day. He had actually proved rather useful, typing copies of documents at a steady pace while she worked on other projects. He checked the house for what else he would need, and came up with quite a list.

Jeff set out for the small grocery store he had seen on the corner. Inside, he bought bleach, laundry detergent, dish soap, and other cleaning items, as well as a small amount of food. Once glance in Kyle's refrigerator had shown that there was nothing but a few bottles of beer and a few rotten leftovers, which he had already thrown out.

Back at Kyle's place, he put away his purchases, managed to find two laundry baskets under all the mess, then gathered up the dirty clothes off the floor. Mercifully, Kyle actually had a washer and dryer in his apartment, which made Jeff really wonder how much of a slob he was if he didn't even have to go to the laundromat and he still didn't wash his stuff. He separated it into colors, something he used to love to help the housekeeper do when he was little. At least he had learned something in his life, he chuckled to himself. The laundry detergent had directions on it, thankfully, and he followed them to the letter as he started the first load.

While the laundry was going, Jeff headed back into the kitchen and took an empty garbage bag. He began stuffing all the trash and bottles he found on every surface into it. He ended up filling two entire bags, then he lugged them down to the dumpster outside.

Back inside, he put on the heavy rubber gloves he had purchased, and began washing dishes. Luckily, there weren't very many, as it seemed Kyle ate takeout almost exclusively. Jeff then scrubbed down the kitchen with bleach, and after that moved to the bathroom. He noticed that the washer had stopped, so he peeled off his gloves and went to throw that load into the dryer. He added the next pile of clothes to the washer, and then returned to cleaning the bathroom.

As he scrubbed out the shower, he marveled at how his spoiled self was actually down on his knees, cleaning. He never would have imagined himself doing such a thing just a week ago. But here he was, cleaning with all his heart. Part of it was that he was grateful for being saved from certain doom. Part of it was that he didn't want to live in such filth. But mostly, it was because he rather adored Kyle...even if he was rough and gruff, he was very handsome, and actually a very passionate and tender lover. He hoped Kyle would change his mind about not wanting to do it anymore, once he got back.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he moved into the living room, cleaning up the rather thick layer of dust that reposed on every surface. Once again, he was grateful that he had watched Marta, their housekeeper, so much when he was little. His mother was always sleeping in late, hungover, so he got lonely in the mornings, and he'd follow the plump little woman around. He smiled as he remembered how she gave him a little feather duster of his own, and they'd swish them around together while she sang songs in a foreign language.

Once everything was dusted, Jeff went back and took the clothes out of the dryer, dumping them onto the couch for the time being, and placed the wet clothes into the dryer and started it. He loaded the next batch of dirty clothes into the washing machine, then went back to the couch and began folding things. He smiled a little at all of Kyle's raggedy old white boxers and undershirts - he obviously wasn't a vain man. That, or he was extremely frugal.

He took the basket of folded laundry into Kyle's bedroom, and clucked his tongue at the mess there. He hadn't thought to look there yet, and he had to set the basket down and go get a trash bag. Even more beer bottles and trash were found in that room, and he diligently gathered them up and took them to the dumpster. Then he began dusting and cleaning up the grime, marveling at how anyone could live in such a way. He found a stack of old newspapers in the closet, but wisely left them alone. He had to take the things out of the drawers and refold them before adding the clean things, as they were in such a disarray, it was hard to tell what was what.

Hours flew by as Jeff worked. He stripped the bed to wash the sheets, and as he was adding them to the dryer, he noticed it was midnight. He looked around, nodded at his progress, and then took a long shower, washing his sweaty body off in relief. When he got out, he threw all his clothes in the washing machine together - the ringer tee, jeans, two pairs of underwear and two pairs of socks were all he owned. His overnight bag had only contained the change of socks and underwear, a toothbrush, a few toiletries; he hadn't planned for this. After he got paid some more, he could buy another outfit; but until then, he would have to wash it over and over. Once again, he was grateful that there was a washing machine in the apartment - washing his only set of clothes in a laundromat would be impossible!

Wearing only his towel, he headed into the kitchen, where he ate some of the food he had bought, drank some milk, and then cleaned up. He went to the bathroom sink, and winced when he saw Kyle's frayed, cobwebby toothbrush there. He picked it up gingerly and tossed it in the trash, vowing to buy him a new one, then brushed his teeth. The dryer had just finished with the sheets, and he got them out, spreading them over the bed. He noted with a chuckle that Kyle's sheets were white once washed - he had thought they were gray. Jeff threw his clothes in the dryer, and then climbed into bed naked, collapsing into well deserved sleep.

The next morning, he woke up as the sunlight seeped into the room, and slowly crawled out of bed, getting his clothes out of the dryer and putting them on. He went into the kitchen and fixed some coffee - one kitchen staple that Kyle did have in stock - and scraped together a little breakfast from the food he had bought. He had always laughed at his less fortunate college friends who ate peanut butter sandwiches for every meal, but now here he was, doing the same thing. Actually, they weren't half bad, he had to admit.

He headed to Red Crown after that, where Rachel greeted him warmly. She handed him a stack of typing and he immediately started working. "I like you, kid," she laughed as she filed away a document. "But you look tired this morning - stay up late watching Johnny Carson?"

He shook his head. "Kyle's apartment was a dump," he admitted. "I cleaned from the time I got there until past midnight."

Rachel gave a low whistle. "I had a feeling Kyle was secretly a filth hound."

Jeff nodded. "It was really a surprise...he's not dirty, himself." His fingers clacked evenly at the keys as he spoke. "But I mean, he didn't even have laundry detergent or dish soap! I had to go out and get those things before I could even start!"

Rachel spun around, her hands on her hips. "Are you telling me you had to spend your pay to do his cleaning for him? That's just ridiculous...that Hyde! I tell you what, I'll give you some additional money with today's pay."

Jeff shook his head. "No, no, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, don't worry; it'll come out of his paycheck, I assure you." She and Jeff both laughed, and Jeff enjoyed the feeling of being happy and somewhat worry free for the first time in a while. He was additionally pleased when Rachel shared her lunch with him later that day, explaining that her aunt had made extra sandwiches when she heard Rachel was training a new employee. "And let me tell you, she was relieved. She worries about me because I come home so late somedays. But with you here, I'll be able to finish up my work a lot sooner." She smiled warmly at him, and Jeff flushed a little bit.

The days went in a pattern like that. Jeff learned more and more at work, and was even able to buy not one but two new outfits, as well as more socks and underwear, after his fourth day of work. He carefully cleared out the bottom drawer of Kyle's dresser, which had just had more undershirts in it that he moved up to a higher drawer, and put his own things in. He bit his lip as he anticipated Kyle coming back to town. He had been sleeping in Kyle's bed, but if Kyle was still adamant about not wanting any physical contact, he knew he would be relegated to the couch, as the apartment was only a one bedroom. Still, he figured it wouldn't hurt to put away his clothing there.

Finally, Kyle returned to town. Jeff's heart leapt a little as he saw him walk into Red Crown one afternoon, six days after he had left. Jeff typed frantically, looking back down and trying to hide that he was so excited. "Ah, kid's still working out, huh?" Kyle said to Rachel.

"Oh, he's working out wonderfully," Rachel beamed. "A real godsend."

"You don't say," Kyle said, sounding genuinely surprised. He had figured the kid would be a pain in the ass and get on Rachel's nerves, for the first week at least. But he had slipped right in, no problem. That was a relief, he had to admit. Jeff looked up and smiled at him, and Kyle felt his heart beat a little faster, so he cleared his throat and turned back to Rachel, thrusting the job report into her hands. "It was a success," he grunted. "Took a bit of digging, both literally and figuratively, but it eventually turned out all right."

"Wonderful," Rachel said smoothly. "I'll add the completion bonus to this week's pay. Oh, I almost forgot, I had to dock you a little bit this week, though."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle put his hands on his hips.

Jeff turned red to the tips of his ears, and Rachel walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Poor little Jeffy had to buy cleaning products out of his own measly pay, and I wasn't having that. I docked you instead."

"Cleaning products? What?" Kyle still didn't get it.

"To clean your rat hole of an apartment!" Rachel said, exasperated. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you know. Sending a boy this young into a death trap like that - he could have gotten dysentery."

"Dysentery?!" He turned on Jeff. "You cleaned my apartment? Why?" He sounded annoyed, and Rachel swiftly stepped between them.

"Oh no, don't you get mad at him. This poor boy slaved into the middle of the night cleaning your pigsty. You'd better be grateful!"

Kyle folded his arms and grunted. "You better not have thrown anything important away," he cautioned Jeff.

Jeff finally spoke up. "All I threw away was beer bottles and hamburger wrappers. Three bags full," he added with a tiny smirk, and it was Kyle's turn to get red.

"Three bags full of just trash! How horrifying!" Rachel admonished him. "I just can't believe it," she said, clucking her tongue.

"Anyway, I'm going home," Kyle said, flustered. "Gimme my key," he barked to Jeff.

Rachel looked up, pushing her glasses in. "Oh, Jeff can go too. He can show you your wonderful new apartment, minus the rats and fleas." Kyle just grumbled under his breath, stalking off for home with Jeff close behind him.

"I can't believe you told her my apartment was dirty," he grunted as they walked.

"I didn't tell her just to tell her," Jeff insisted, hurrying to keep up. "She asked me why I looked so tired on my second day of work, and I told the truth."

Kyle was silent, then spoke. "Really? You had to clean into the middle of the night?" He looked embarrassed.

Jeff shrugged. "She's exaggerating a little...just from six in the afternoon until about one am."

Kyle groaned. "That's still pretty bad," he moaned. "I'm really sorry," he finally said. "I'm just not home very much, and well, it piles up. I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, it's fine now," Jeff assured him, as they reached the door. "See?" he said as he unlocked it and swung it forward.

Kyle stepped in, looking dumbfounded. He looked over at the kitchen, which was clean and sparkling; the living room, which no longer had piles of laundry and trash all over it; he stumbled into the bathroom, which was also clean; and finally into the bedroom, which shocked him the most. Jeff was behind him, enjoying his reactions. Kyle looked at the bed, which was made, and the white sheets were visible. "Did you...wash the sheets?" Kyle asked incredulously.

Jeff nodded. "And everything else, too," he laughed. "See? I'm not so bad to have around," he said shyly.

Kyle scratched the back of his neck, still astonished at the transformation. "You do laundry too?" Jeff nodded. "Can you cook?"

"A little," Jeff said cautiously. "But I can learn more," he said hopefully. "Can I stay?"

"Hell yeah," Kyle grumbled. Jeff gave a pleased squeal and flew forward, hugging Kyle tightly around the waist. "Hey, hey..." Kyle said, reluctantly trying to pry him loose. "I told you, you don't have to do that part."

"But I want to do that part," Jeff breathed, not letting go. "I've missed you," he said quietly.

Kyle made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. "You...missed _me_?"

"Mmm hmm," Jeff asserted. "Let me show you," he whispered, and then urged Kyle to sit on the bed. He straddled him, kissing at Kyle's warm neck, the stubble on his cheeks grazing Jeff's face. He wriggled his hips, grinding himself against Kyle. Kyle moaned helplessly, unable to resist the boy. He fell back onto the bed as Jeff worked his pants open, getting his erection out and fondling it energetically. He then removed his own pants, got the baby oil, and mounted Kyle once more.

Breathing heavily, he slicked Kyle's length down, never breaking eye contact with him. Then he eased himself onto him, closing his eyes and murmuring softly as he took Kyle inside. Kyle groaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips upwards. "It's..." he moaned. They writhed against each other, thrusting and pushing haphazardly as their passion build up steadily. Jeff reached down and began to stroke himself, but much to his surprise, Kyle brushed Jeff's hand away and wrapped his own hand around it. "Let me..." he said, his voice thick with lust.

"Mmm..." Jeff hummed happily, and turned his focus to moving up and down on Kyle. Kyle's hand was strong and pulled at him insistently, bringing him towards climax much faster than he had expected. "Oh, God, Kyle!" he whined, his release spurting up and then down onto Kyle's chest. Kyle grunted in satisfaction, then urged the boy onto his hands and knees. Kyle reentered him and began pumping steadily. He placed his hands on Jeff's back, holding his waist firmly as he rammed into him again and again.

"Jeff...Jeff...I'm going to come," he groaned, and then exploded suddenly inside of the boy. Jeff moaned happily, collapsing down onto the bed. Kyle moved with him, laying on his back, sighing in satisfaction.

"Hmmm..." Jeff said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"I'll have to wash the sheets again," Jeff lamented, making them both laugh.

"You'll be washing the sheets a lot, I promise you," Kyle said.

"Good," Jeff hummed happily, melting into the bed with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Kyle was dispatched on yet another case. He would be gone for at least a week, and Jeff found himself feeling lonely before Kyle was even gone. As he watched him pack for the trip, he longed to ask him to call while he was away, but he didn't dare to ask something so needy of the man. So he kept quiet, and just gave Kyle a fake cheerful wave as he departed.

After he closed the door behind him, Jeff leaned on it and reflected. He and Kyle had never even kissed; well, at least not on the mouth. Kyle had never expressed any real affection for him, and he started to feel a little melancholy about the whole situation. Sure, they were sharing a bed and having sex, but Kyle was pretty gruff with him for the most part. He wondered if the man really cared for him at all.

Two nights later, Jeff was just drifting off to sleep when he was startled back to awareness by the phone ringing. He rolled over and stretched out to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" he said groggily into the phone, blinking his eyes against the darkness.

"Hey." Jeff was wide awake as he heard Kyle's voice on the other end.

"Oh! Oh, hi, Kyle. Is...is everything okay?" He suddenly wondered if something had gone wrong with the case.

"Yeah...things are going fine. It's just..." Kyle trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why did you call?" Jeff was perplexed.

"Argh...fuck it. I'll just say it. I'm lonely. I've gotten used to your sorry little self in the bed with me, and it just feels wrong without you. There. Are you happy?"

_Very_... Jeff thought to himself, but just made a small noise in response. "How much longer do you have on this case?"

"I don't even fucking know. Could be several more days. It's way more complicated than we thought it would be."

"So you won't be home for a while..." Jeff couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Heh. You miss me too, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Jeff's voice was soft in reply. "Of course I miss you. I..." His cheeks heated up as he thought of what he was about to say, and he hesitated, but he continued anyway. "I can't stop thinking about you, Kyle."

"Shit..." Kyle hissed. Jeff was initially taken aback, but then pleased as Kyle continued. "Oh, God, Jeff...I need you right now."

Jeff smiled slowly, leaning back against the pillow. "Oh? But we're so far apart. What can we do about it?"

Kyle let loose a small growl. "By God...when I get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Jeff sighed happily, then reached down into his pajama bottoms to stroke his swiftly hardening member. "Kyle..." was all he could moan.

"Jeff..." Kyle rapidly replied, and then his breathing dropped into a deep panting. Jeff knew right away that Kyle must be masturbating as well. "Jeff, touch yourself," he begged.

"I am," Jeff gasped, stroking harder. He gave a little groan, then rolled on his stomach, rapidly readjusting the phone as he did so. He reared up on his knees and shimmied his pajamas down over his slim thighs, then resumed pleasuring himself.

His moans and whimpers were greatly enjoyed on the other end of the phone by Kyle, who squeezed and pulled at his huge, swollen manhood. A drop of pleasure oozed out of the tip, and he massaged it into his skin as he stroked. "Oh, fuck..." he moaned, feeling himself nearing the brink. "I'm gonna come..." He groaned and stroked himself at a blinding speed, then erupted suddenly. He pulled every last drop out, melting back into the bed as his body was racked with ecstasy.

Jeff listened in rapture to Kyle's ultimate pleasure, then thrust his hips into his hand as he climaxed. He cried out loudly, that beautiful sound to which Kyle had grown to be addicted. Kyle closed his eyes and enjoyed it, then bid Jeff a reluctant goodnight.

The next evening, Jeff wasn't quite in bed yet when the phone rang. He had been dusting the living room, but when he heard the phone ring he scrambled for the bedroom. He tugged his underwear off as he grabbed up the receiver. "Hello?" he said in his most seductive voice.

"Jeff?" The voice on the other end was distinctly female. "Um..."

"Oh, hey, Rachel..." Jeff said hurriedly, sitting up and feeling very exposed, even though Rachel couldn't see that he was pantsless.

"I was just wondering if you'd heard from Kyle."

"No, not tonight."

"Oh, so did you talk to him another night?"

Jeff blushed. "Well, I mean..."

"Aha! I knew it!" Rachel crowed triumphantly. "I knew there was something between you!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff nervously tried to laugh it off.

"You two are getting it on, aren't you?"

"What?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I mean, come on. Kyle just isn't the type to take someone in. I figured that there had to be something in it for him."

Jeff suddenly felt depressed. Yes, that was what it was. It wasn't that Kyle really cared for him; no, it was that he got "something" out of the deal. "I gotta go," he mumbled to Rachel, and then hung up the phone. It rang back immediately afterward, but Jeff ignored it, burying his face in Kyle's pillow and feeling infinitely sorry for himself.

After it had rung six times, it fell silent, but immediately resumed ringing again. Jeff snatched it up. "Look, fine, whatever, there's something between us! Okay?"

"Jeff?" Kyle's voice came clearly through on the other line.

"Oh, it's you..." Jeff trailed off, feeling embarrassed. "Uh, I thought you were Rachel."

"Rachel? What was she calling about?"

"I don't know," Jeff mumbled feebly.

"Hmm." Kyle sounded thoughtful. "Wait a minute, you weren't telling her - ?!"

"And what if I was?" Jeff shouted back, his despair making him bold. "So what if I told everybody? It's not like you even care about me! You're just using me for my body...and...and..." He broke off into incoherent sobbing.

"Whoa..." Kyle was shocked by Jeff's outburst. "Hey. Hey." He tried to calm the boy down. "I never said I didn't care about you."

"Well, you never said that you did, either!" Jeff retorted.

Kyle fumbled for words for a minute. "Well...well...I do, okay? You should have figured that out by me calling you all lonely yesterday. It took me a lot of courage to do that!"

Jeff wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and hiccuped. "Really?"

"Yeah, really..." Kyle's voice softened a bit. "So, don't get your damn panties all in a wad about it."

"Okay." Jeff finished wiping his eyes. "When are you coming home?" he asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," Kyle said proudly. "Yep, I got it all wrapped up."

"Great!" Jeff exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Kyle smiled on his end of the phone at how happy the boy sounded. "You'd better welcome me back properly."

"Oh, I will," Jeff said breathlessly. "The house is really, really clean, and I'm going to make beef stew, and then..." He trailed off purposefully.

"And then what?" Kyle's intrigue could not be masked.

"And then...you can take me to bed," Jeff said simply.

"Hmmm. Just to sleep?" Kyle teased him.

"No, of course not," Jeff said, his voice breathless once more. "I'll...I'll do whatever you want."

"Like what?" Kyle freed his throbbing manhood from his pants as he spoke.

"I'll...get on my knees and suck you," Jeff said, smoothing a hand over own burgeoning erection as he became more aroused.

"Mmm...that sounds nice," Kyle said, stroking himself with his hand but wishing it was Jeff's mouth instead. He imagined petting the boy on his lovely little brunet head as he worked, and he shivered with pleasure. "I'd love to fill your mouth with my come."

"Ohhh..." Jeff couldn't suppress his moan of desire. "Oh, yes...I wanna take you all the way down my throat. But then I want you to push me onto my back, and then fuck me from the front."

"Oh God," Kyle gasped, imagining the erotic scenario. He could almost feel the tight embrace of Jeff's inner sanctum as he stroked himself. He grunted with ecstasy as he worked himself furiously.

"Mmm, Kyle..." Jeff whined, pumping himself faster. "Oh, yeah...fuck me. Fuck me hard!" he cried, imagining it clearly. He clenched his muscles just like he always did when Kyle was inside of him, and he soon found himself erupting gloriously all over himself. "Kyle! Kyle...I'm coming..." he moaned helplessly.

"Oh, Jeff..." Kyle hissed back, then he let out an animalistic cry as he shot his seed out powerfully. "Oh fuck..." he whispered, stroking it a few more times for good measure.

The two men lay back in their beds on each end of the phone, enjoying the afterglow but longing to hold each other. "Well, goodnight," Jeff whispered.

"Night," Kyle responded. "I'll be home tomorrow. You better get your ass ready." Jeff bristled with pleasure as he hung up the phone, then cleaned himself up before drifting off into a very restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you to All Nightmare Long for spurring me into writing something new for these two. They're not a popular couple, but I love them just the same. Jeff is so pitiful in a way, and Kyle is also quite pitiful in his own way, so they deserve some love together. (Not to mention hot sex.) Anyway, enjoy!**

The next afternoon, Jeff was typing industriously when he heard the familiar creak of Red Crown's front door. "Welcome back, Kyle," Rachel said, looking up as she adjusted her glasses. She glanced at Jeff surreptitiously, taking in his blush with a smirk. "We're so glad you're back."

"Whatever," Kyle grunted, loosening his tie as he stepped forward to her desk. He restrained himself from looking at Jeff, because he wasn't sure what he would do once he laid eyes on him. He was pretty sure it would involve something obscene that he shouldn't do in front of a lady like Rachel. "Here's the job report."

"Great," Rachel said, nodding slightly. "Well, ah, that'll be all, if you two want to go home..." she trailed off, winking back at Jeff, who just typed even faster, trying to ignore her.

He instead stood up abruptly, sliding the typewriter arm back in to place with a firm snap. "Actually, I need to go grocery shopping real quick. Catch you guys later," he said nonchalantly, and then he breezed out the front door. At the grocery store, he bought a small package of stew beef, as well as some carrots and potatoes. He also bought some other food items they needed, and then headed home.

There, Kyle was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, and he glanced up as Jeff entered. "Hey," he grunted.

"Hi," Jeff said back, his voice faltering slightly. He had been so excited about seeing Kyle, that he almost didn't know what to do with himself now that they were actually back together. "I'm sorry, I haven't even gotten started on dinner. Let me just..." The paper bag rustled as he headed into the kitchen and began unpacking it onto the counter. Kyle just watched him wordlessly, which flustered Jeff slightly, though he didn't say anything.

He sauteed the meat in the bottom of the pot, and then added water and the vegetables and brought it to a simmer. He was intently measuring out the proper amount of salt when he felt Kyle's hand snake around his waist. "Oh..." he murmured softly, not resisting in the least.

"I can't wait until after dinner," Kyle breathed into his ear, making Jeff prickle all over with pleasure. "I need you now."

"I'm all sweaty from walking to the grocery store and back," Jeff protested weakly.

"Better get a shower then," Kyle mouthed huskily, his nose buried in the boy's soft hair.

"Oh...ah..." Jeff moaned. He allowed Kyle to lead him to the bathroom, and he felt almost in a trance, his desire was so strong. Kyle backed him towards the shower and then reached behind him, turning the water on with a quick motion of his wrist. His large, strong hands slipped up Jeff's flat abdomen, sliding his shirt up and urging him to undress. Jeff kicked his shoes off hurriedly and yanked his trousers down, as Kyle pulled his shirt over his head. He hadn't had a chance to remove his underwear before Kyle had forced him back under the flow of water, and the thin white material was quickly wetted and flattened against his flesh, giving away his arousal more clearly than it already had been.

Kyle glanced down at it with a smirk, then stepped into the shower with the boy, fully dressed. Jeff's gasp of surprise was quickly smothered by Kyle's hot mouth pressing urgently over his own. Jeff murmured helplessly, melting with happiness that Kyle had finally kissed him. Kyle's rough hands reached around and grabbed him by the ass cheeks, squeezing, fondling, and massaging them urgently as he plunged his tongue deep into the boy's throat.

He slipped a hand into Jeff's wet underclothes and ran a fingertip inside the space between his cheeks. "I want to fuck you so bad," he groaned breathlessly as he came out of the kiss. He tweaked at Jeff's hard nipples for a moment, biting his lip as he contemplated all the things he was going to do to him.

"Mmm..." Jeff moaned, his hands working fervently to unfasten Kyle's pants. He got them open and then kneeled before him, pulling out his thick hardness and stuffing it into his mouth desperately. Kyle cried out with pleasure, throwing his head back and he reached down and tangled his fingers in Jeff's thick, wet tresses. He paused to strip off his sopping wet dress shirt, then returned to watching Jeff fellate him. He loved the way the boy loving caressed his length with his fingers, all the while moving those perfect pink lips and tongue up and down in a perfect rhythm. The sensation and visual stimulation were almost more than he could bear, and he reluctantly pushed Jeff away by the shoulders, wanting to have him fully.

"Let's get in the bed," he commanded huskily. Jeff nodded and stood up, shimmying out of his soaking wet underwear before stepping out of the tub. Kyle paused to remove the rest of his drenched clothing before stepping out after him and following him into the bedroom.

Jeff had toweled himself off, but his body was still tantalizingly damp as he lay back on the bed, facing up. He spread his legs apart and pulled his knees in towards his chest, lowering his lashes as he gazed seductively at Kyle, who paused in the doorway. "Fuck me," he whispered, arching his hips slightly to offer himself even more fully.

Kyle groaned in pleasure, stepping forward and snatching up the bottle of baby oil off of the nightstand before advancing on Jeff. He slicked himself down and then tossed the bottle aside, staring into Jeff's eyes as he centered the head of his cock on the boy's tight little hole. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered lustfully.

"Yes, oh yes..." Jeff moaned, and then he cried out in rapture as Kyle began to penetrate him. "Ride me hard, Kyle," he begged, longing to feel fully dominated by the older man.

To his surprise, Kyle instead leaned down lower and kissed him deeply as he rocked slowly into him. One hand caressed Jeff's face lovingly as the other held him firmly by the shoulder. Jeff moaned happily, loving the feeling of being made love to by Kyle. "Let's take it slow," Kyle whispered as he pulled his mouth away from Jeff's. Jeff nodded up at him, his eyes big and wide with happiness. "You're so fucking cute," Kyle chuckled, then closed his eyes and thrust evenly.

Jeff blushed with pleasure at the compliment, then moaned as Kyle took him in hand and began to stroke him. "You like that, don't you?" Kyle asked him, his voice thick with desire.

"Mmm hmm," Jeff assented, licking his upper lip and breathing erratically. "Faster, Kyle, please," he begged.

Kyle just chuckled and stroked him at a slow but even pace, rolling his thumb over the leaking wetness at the tip. Jeff cried out in pleasurable torture, thoroughly enjoying being teased by his older lover. Kyle buried himself inside of Jeff to the hilt, then pulsed there slightly, causing Jeff to scream out in ecstasy. "Ah, you really like when I do that," Kyle grunted.

"Y-yeah..." Jeff panted brokenly. "I - oh! It's like - oh!" He was completely unable to articulate the overwhelming sensations that radiated from a small spot inside of him. "Kyle....oh God, Kyle! I can't - oh, Kyle!" He let loose a long, tortured cry as he came heavily, waves and waves of thick fluid bursting up from the tip of his manhood and down over Kyle's large hand.

"Jeff...mmm..." Kyle groaned, thrusting a little faster. "Jeff...I'm gonna come...oh God, I wanted to make it last, but...oh fuck..." he said in a low, deep voice, hissing with pleasure as he released inside of the boy. He collapsed down onto him, and Jeff sighed happily, bearing his weight as they both panted and tried to recover.

Kyle eventually withdrew and rolled off, but pulled Jeff in against his slightly damp chest and ruffled his wet hair affectionately. No words were necessary as the two men basked in the afterglow and held each other for an untold amount of time.

After a while, Jeff looked up at Kyle. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Beef stew should be ready."

Kyle chuckled. "I forgot all about it," he admitted.

Jeff smirked slightly, a hint of that cocky former persona glimmering up for a minute. "Good to know I'm better than beef stew," he joked.

"Beef stew doesn't suck my dick like that," Kyle said.

Jeff snorted. "I hope that it doesn't suck your dick at all!"

Kyle slapped him on the bottom. "Smart ass," he laughed.


End file.
